untitled
by kazwolf1
Summary: this is my first story hope you like it, Ace Lexi, and maybe some other pairings, debuting Kaz Wolf, my original OC and a few others rated T cause i said so any problems?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one****:**

**X Fighters **

It was a normal day at Acmetropolis, and in the loonatics HQ the team was relaxing knowing that days like this doesn't come too often; Tec was working on his latest invention: a device that translate any language at the moment; Rev was helping him and trying not to break anything important; Slam was devouring the leftovers from yesterday; duck was taking one of his beauty sleep, Lexi was in the training room doing jus that… training, and Ace was watching TV after making sure everything was ok in the tropolis, he was watching his favorite program when a commercial showed up: _!He's dangerous, he's fearless, he's insane and he's on Acmetropolis, come to see this daredevil as he makes insane stuns at the motocross x fighters today at the coliseum, come and get your tickets before they disappear!(_While the TV guy was saying this some images of the past stuns were shown)

-_I'll have to check this guy out-_ Ace said as he walked to Tec's lab, as he walked in he could see Tec chasing Rev for braking something important. Ace tried to stop them but the only thing he could do was to crash with Rev and fell to the floor –!_Whoa! easy guys- _Ace said getting up – _sorry-Ace-but-Tec- was-chasing-me-and-I-couldn't-stop-when-I-saw-you-cause-I-was-going-too-fast-and-I-didn't-see-you-coming-in-to-the-lab-cause-I-was-distracted-by-Tec-and-bfff-nffbf- _( Tec had shut Rev`s mouth with his hand) –_ yea no problem Rev, I just want to see if you guys would come with me to watch this daredevil at the coliseum today?- -realy-that-sounds-great-Ace-coun-me-in-I-love-that-kind-of-performances- _Rev said –_sorry Ace but I can't, I'm really busy here fixing Rev´s mess- _Tec said angrily facing a shamed Rev.

Ace and Rev walked out from the lab and soon enough they were at the coliseum getting their tickets, and before getting to their bleachers they went to get some food: a big pile of nachos showered in hot cheese and two super sized sodas, when they get to their seats the could tell that the show was beginning as the motorcycles started to appear in the coliseum. After a few minutes and some cool stuns the master of ceremony showed up -_ ! Here's what you've been waiting for! The insane: Kaz Wolf!_ -_And the crowd goes crazy- _Kaz said in his mind as psychosocial by slipknot played on the background and a big screen showed him outside the coliseum where he was in front of a ramp speeding his bike and then jumping over the coliseum and then landing in the middle of a platform, the crowd including Ace and Rev went crazy cheering the daredevil as he waved at the crowd.

A few more minutes passed and the stuns were even more insane by the minute, and when he was about to make the most insane and dangerous stunt a big explosion coming from one of the field entrance surprised everyone making Kaz to fell of his bike, Ace and Rev jumped to the field to help the daredevil ant to see who or what caused the explosion.

_-Are you ok dock?_ – Ace asked to the unharmed cyclist as he was helping him getting up –_Yeah I'm ok – _Kaz answered as he was cleaning the dust of his outfit, then he saw the two heroes and stare at them for a moment and the only thing that passed trough his head was:_- what?- _

**Chapter two:**

**Saving the day**

But before he could say something a shadow formed as the dust of the explosion vanished, then the dust disappeared letting the stranger reveal his identity, and Kaz still with his helmet on said with a surprised tone on his voice –_you! - _ Then the stranger said –_ surprised to see me Kaz? - - what are you doing here? I thought I warned you not to show yourself in front of me any more!- _Kaz said angrily as he walked towards the character that was thin looking with short straight brownish hair and an evil kind of looking on his face, he looked weak if you compared him with Kaz who looked stronger with his wide shoulders and muscular but flexible body, -_ well, I was near and I thought I could see your last performance of the season, and of course get some old business done once and for all – _said Tony with an anger tone referring to the time when they used to work together.

They have meet in one of Kaz´s performances a couple months ago, Tony got him some contracts for him to perform in cities, almost at the same time the cops started to investigate him for some crimes that happened in every city he went at the time he stayed in there, and for the cops that was very suspicious.

_-__ So, I guess you know this guy? – _Ace asked Kaz as he noticed some mini robots walking behind Tony, obviously stolen from some lab or something. – _yeah, he used to be my tour manager until I turn him to the cops for fraud and some other crimes he did, but that's old news now I have to take him back to the jail he escaped from, but this time for good!- _Kaz said without taking his sight from Tony.

_- Yeah-well-lets-take-this-guy-and-and-showhim-some-good-old-justice-so-we-can-go-back-to-the-show-cause-I-realy-liked-it-and-I-want-to-watch-the-rest-of-it._- Rev said, -_does he talk like that all the time – _Kaz asked, -_ nah sometimes he talk fast- _Ace said with a funny tone on his voice.

_- All right, stay back dock while Rev and I take this guy and his toys out- _Ace said now more seriously, then Ace and Rev started to attack the robots trying to reach for Tony who was running to were Kaz was, and when Tony get there Kaz throw him some ice daggers from his hand, Ace watching what Kaz just did said –_what the…?_ – When a few robots jumped on him taking him to the ground then he used his laser vision to get rid of the robots that were on top of him – _we need backup! Rev, call the rest of the team fast!- _Rev quickly called Tec from his communicator –_ Tec-we-need-you-and-the-rest-of-the-guys-here-in-the-coliseum-come-quick- _-_there are more?- _Kaz asked to himself as he could hear what Rev said.

Soon enough the rest of the team arrived, and started to destroy the robots, Kaz looked amazed at the rest of the team when Tony hit him, then he partially froze Tony just his head didn't get frozen at the same time the Loonatics finished destroying the small but strong robots and walked close were Kaz had Tony frozen –_ what were you thinking trying to kill me? -_ Kaz asked him angrily for ruin his show. – _Well I had to give it a try don't you think? - _Tony said with a resignation tone, as he was taking in custody by the A.P.D.

**Chapter three****:**

**Surprises**

_-__ Who the heel was this looser? - _Duck asked, -_some one who didn't like our friend here, I guess- _Lexi said facing Kaz, - _you are right, - _Kaz said – _we used to work together, he was my tour manager until I discovered that he had stolen some banks in every city I performed,- - What a jerk – _Tec said, then a robot that didn't get completely destroyed shoot a laser at the group aiming at Lexi, quick Kaz pushed her to the side getting hit by the laser in his helmet knocking him to the ground and breaking his helmet –_ dam it!- _Kaz said getting up – _are you ok?- _Lexi asked to his savior.

_-Yeah I'm ok; he just broke my favorite helmet- _Kaz said taking his helmet off, as the team looked amazed at an anthropomorphic wolf. –_ What! He is… - _Lexi couldn't finish her sentence because Kaz interrupted her –_ an anthropomorphic like you guys? Well, I'm as surprised as you are; I'm Kaz, by the way. - -I'm Ace, nice to meet you. - - hello-nice-to-meet-you-my-name-as-you-may-already-know-is-Rev-Runner-but-call-me-Rev- - Hi I'm Lexi, thanks for saving me by the way- - any time- _Kaz said making Ace felt a little jealous.

– _Hi, I'm Danger Duck, the most brave and stronger of the team!- _- _I can tell that- _Kaz said with a confused look on his face – _nice to meet you Kaz I'm Tec E. Coyote, and this big guy here is Slam, he doesn't talk that much - - gadahadaHi – _Slam said shaking Kaz hand, after they all finished introducing to their new friend the team, got ready to go back to HQ.

_-well, Zodavia has_allot_ to answer when we get back to HQ. – _Duck said - _why don't you come with us? I think Zodavia would be very interested in meeting you. - _Ace asked Kaz, - _yea sure why not?_ – Kaz said, then Slam picked him up and then they all jet to HQ.

When they get to HQ Duck noticed something of his new friend –_ yo, Kaz, I don't wanna criticize or something, but, dude, where's your tale? - - Duck!- _Ace called his attention- _no worries; I hide it round my stomach every time I make my stuns so it doesn't bother me and I don't get in an accident. –_Kaz said as he unroll his furry tale rising his black metallica t-shirt and showing his muscled stomach for a moment.

-_Al right lets get to the conference room and contact boss lady so she can answer a few questions for us and get this thing cleared once and for all- _Ace said with a little bit of jealousy cause he looked at the way Lexi looked at his strong stomach, of course Kaz did notice the way Ace looked at Lexi and how she looked at Ace in the same way and well, he had to be an idiot if he didn't realized that they felt something for each other, but he didn't want to get between them and he knew that they had to figure it out by themselves some day. They walked to the conference room and contact Zodavia.

**Chapter four**

**Memories**

-_Greetings Loonatics- _Zodavia said appearing in the conference room; Kaz got a little scared when she showed up in the hologram. - _Ace, I believe you got the today's activities report ready, am I right? - _Zodavia asked Ace but she didn't notice that there was an extra person in there – _Got it right here boss lady, but, haven't you noticed something strange round here?- _Ace asked looking at Kaz who was kind of nervous, mostly for the impression Zodavia gave.

_- I see__, you've got a new friend - - no just a friend, he was at the meteor also- _Tec said explaining to Zodavia that he as powers like the rest of them. –_I must ask you to leave me With Ace and… I'm sorry but, what is your name? – I'm Kaz, Kaz wolf - - I see, like I was saying, I need to have a word with Ace and Kaz in private please._

The rest of the team leave the conference room leaving Ace and Kaz with Zodavia. –_ Kaz Wolf, I am impressed to see another one that got affected by the meteor radiation- - Yeah well, I thought I was the only one of my kind, so… - - Wee both were mistaken then, but that is not what matters now, what matters is that with you, there is a possibility that many others got affected by the meteor radiation, and I will search for them- - So, what you're saying is that there are more like us?- _Ace asked with an incredulous tone – _perhaps, and as I said I will search for them, but now you will have to train Kaz, and teach him all the rules I have given you, Zodavia out- _and with that she disappeared leaving Ace and Kaz with more questions that the beginning.

When they walked out of the conference room the rest of the team were waiting outside with a big curiosity look on their faces, and when they all see the two guy walking out they drowned them with questions, but Ace just said - the_ only thing I know is that there may be more like us out there, but nobody is sure- _and that leave them even more confused.

Then Tec hurried up to prepare a room for the new member of the team as it was getting late already, but it only take a matter of minute as he was pretty good at building anything, and he had Rev´s help, they finished the room in record time, they have put a bed, some furniture and a book shelf – _here you go, your new room. - - I don't know what to say guys, thanks, thank you for accepting me, I am very honored to be part of this team. - - Lest stop here before wee all get sentimental – _Duck said feeling sick about the moment. – _This calls for a celebration_! _Don't ya think?_ - Lexi said wanting to celebrate not just for her new friend, but cause she always wanted an opportunity to celebrate something all the time.

-_I'll get the music- _duck said quaking out – -_I'll-get-the-food_- Rev said exited about the party, a few minutes later the party started.

**Chapter five **

**Family **

The party was small but great, the team had fun listening Kaz´s stories from the circus, like how he learned the hard way some of the circus acts and how he got some book for studying which wasn't the right way – _it aint stolen, I just borrowed them for a undefined time- _Kaz said followed for some laughs, the time flew by, and Duck was sleeping in the table hugging a turkey leg like if it was some kind of teddy bear, Slam tried to eat the food that was on the side of Duck trying not wake him up, Rev was sitting on the couch unable to get up as he had eaten allot, and the rest of the team was in the main room talking, about the unbelievable adventures.

-_ I propose a toast – _Lexi said a little bit nervous, because she had never proposed one before- _for Kaz, for saving my life today and cause we made a new friend- _they all drank the soda in their cups then Kaz added – _well, first of all thanks Lexi - - call me Lex - - ok, thanks Lex, second, I think that it was my fault that you were in danger, and third, well, I have no words to thank you all for accepting me- - you don't have to thanks – _Tec said_ – well, welcome to the family- _Lexi said making Kaz to lose his smile and leaving him thoughtful, it was almost 11:00 pm an everybody went to their respective room except Kaz who found his way to the roof and sit on the edge of it and stared at the city illuminated in part by a full moon, pretty cool view Kaz thought, then after a few minutes Ace got to the roof.

_-I thought you were asleep already- - I came here to have some fresh air- _Kaz said a little surprised – _fresh air? in the middle of the city? That's weird –_ Ace said drawing a tinny smile on Kaz (an imaginary boulevard of broken dreams by green day played at the background) – _you gut me_, _I was thinking, you know, most of my life I ´´walked alone´´ jus me and my shadow, you know? My dad, found me when I was a baby on a forest in Colorado, he was the master of ceremony of his circus, then he took me to his RV and adopted me, he said that he called me Kaz cause that was the name in the note my real parents leaved, - - but didn't you want to find out who were your real parents?-_Ace asked

- _of course I did, but then I realized that my real parents didn't want me, so, I decided that he was my real father, the years flew by and I was the main attraction of the circus, and some of the actors didn't like that, then my dad started to feel weak, he started to lose weight, the doctor said he had cancer, and one day, he couldn't wake from his bed, I was with him all the time, he told me not to stay in the circus, he told me to move on, to be someone in life, his last words he said were to me he told me that he loved me and to move on, and after the funeral, I leaved the circus, and honestly, I didn't know what I was going to do, I get to the daredevil acts by accident you know, and now, I'm here,- - with a new family-_ Ace added-_ yes, a new family, but it feels unreal, like a dream, and I'm afraid to wake up sooner or later- - well, enjoy your dream so it doesn't turn into a nightmare, and, welcome to the family- _Said Ace.

They watched the city for a couple minutes, then Kaz remembered he left his bike at the coliseum. – _Dam, I just remembered I leave my bike in the coliseum, I have to go back there and get it - - you mean the one that got destroyed? - - No, I leaved it on the locker room for safety, - - well, I know a thing or two about motorcycles, what kind of bike do you have? - - a Harley._

Ace put a surprised look on his face as he knew that those motorcycles didn't exist any more – _you've got to be kidding me?_ - - _No - - but the Harleys don't exist no more! - - well, I guess I have the only one there is. - - what are we waiting for? Let's go and get that bike! - _And with that, Ace took his motorcycle and Kaz jumped on the back and in no time they were flying to the coliseum.

**Chapter six**

**Troubles **

When they arrived, Kaz pick up his broken helmet** – **_don't worry, Tec will fix it for you – _Ace saidtrying to cheer a sad Kaz – _let's go get that motorcycle- _Kaz said walking to the locker rooms, he hoped for the bike to but ok as the early explosion occurred near it – _there it is! And not a single scratch- _Kaz said felling relieve that the bike was ok – _a real Harley Davidson! – _Ace said getting closer to the Harley to see if he wasn't hallucinating or anything like that –

_I can believe it, how did you get it? _Ace asked – _when I was back in the south, I went to a yard sale to see what could I find, I was wondering round the useless objects when I saw something that call my attention, so I went to look what it was and imagine the surprise when I found out it was a Harley, it was all rusty and had missing parts, I convinced the owner to sell it to me for $300, and after that I have spent thousands of dollars bringing it back to life, most of the parts I had to build them my self, it was hard work, but totally worth it don't you think?-_

_- Totally worth it! – _Ace said amazed at the story and how cheap he had got the bike; it was late and not a single soul in the streets, so they decided to make a race to HQ, and before you could say ´´anthropomorphic´´ they were half way already, they were head to head, then Kaz noticed something that made him stop, when Ace got were Kaz was they went to see a little case abandoned on the side of a trash container, the case had a little intermittent blue light, and when Kaz and Ace got close enough, the blue light turn red followed by a huge explosion.

Kaz moved fast and put himself in front of Ace as his body was five times more resistant than normal (thanks to the meteor) when the worst had pass Kaz got up with a few scratches an a little confused, then he went to see how was Ace who was getting up no harm thanks to Kaz; (the Harley and Ace's bike were ok as they were far from the explosion) the explosion made a big hole on a building, and two shadows were walking towards the building.

_- Alright, let's get those diamonds, and get the hell out of here, before the cops show up! – _The stranger said with a southern accent, when Kaz heard that accent immediately knew who he was – _oh no, not you again! – _Said Kaz – _an old friend maybe? –_Ace asked_ - Not quite - - well, well, well, look who we found here – _Said Vic Cobra - so_ who is this lizard anyways? - - Vic Cobra, thief, the most wanted in three counties, and a big pain in the ass! –_

Vic Cobra and Tribal scorpion: two criminals from the south, genetically modified to become a new army of super soldiers, but the experiment went wrong and the scientist canceled everything leaving the two reptiles who decided to use their new powers for their own benefit, Vic can throw poisoned needles and Tribal can shoot acid from his tale.

- _This terrible excuse of a worm here tried to steal my bike a couple of times and now I believe there out to something_- Kaz explained Ace as they were getting ready to fight. And they started to fight Kaz throw ice daggers to Cobra and he throw poisoned needles while Ace shoot laser at Tribal who did get hit by the laser, then Tribal got up and throw acid at Ace who dodge the Acid and with some cool moves knocked Tribal out, back with Kaz, he was trying not to get hit by the needles and trying to find a weak spot and then hit him there with a big ice ball which made Vic fell to the floor, then when they thought that fight was over Tribal getting consciousness shoot acid at Kaz who dodge it easily, but the acid did hit the Harley on the front tire, melting it immediately.

Kaz watching that, and already mad, got even angrier, furious at the two reptiles – _Idiot! What have you done! – _Vic yelled at his partner, Kaz fell on his knees like if he was having a terrible headache and tried to retain something – _Kaz? Are you ok buddy? - - agh! Don't come any aagh closer to me please! – _Kaz tried to warn Ace, but then Kaz got up like if the pain was gone, his eyes were dark, but no glowing dark like when he used his powers, they were just dark – _ok, listen Kaz buddy, I can fix your bike, - _Vic said terrified trying to calm Kaz who was walking toward him with a freaking look on his face.

Then Kaz took Vic in the neck – _Kaz pleas don't! – _Vic couldn't breathe – _Kaz I think that's enough dock! – _said Ace grabbing him on the shoulder, Kaz hit Ace sending him a few meters away, Vic use that distraction and hit Kaz with his tale, Kaz released him and Vic with the little energy that he has escaped forgetting the diamonds, Tribal followed him.

-_what's wrong with you? We're partners remember? – _Ace said getting up, but Kaz didn't respond, then Kaz throw him some sort of black laser coming from his mouth, hitting Ace, then Ace knocked him out with his laser vision, after a moment Kaz woke up – _wha… what happened? – _He said very confused – _you almost kill that snake dude, and then you attacked me – _Ace said a little angry with Kaz – _I'm sorry, but the only thing I remember is that I was so pisted off cause they ruined my bike, and the I blanked- - well, you did look pretty mad, and that thing coming out of your mouth, well, I have to admit that it was pretty cool - - oh no, not him again! –_ Kaz said with a disappointed tone – _what do you mean by HIM? – _Ace asked a little confused

_- __Well, he is like, other me, an evil me, I don't fell very well talking bout him right now, its late and I have to repair my bike, I just wanna go and sleep - - ok lets go – _Ace said seeing that Kaz was sad about his bike and that he didn't like to talk about his other self, after a few blocks they were back at HQ were Kaz managed somehow to put his bike in his room, so he can repair it as soon as possible.

**Chapter seven**

**Firs day**

It was 6:30 am and Kaz was already woke, as he had a nightmare about his evil self were they were fighting over the control of his body, in the next 30 minutes the only thing he did was to think about his dream and that if that meant that his evil self wanted to have permanent control of his body. After a few minutes the rest of the team was already awaken, when Lexi came knocking his door – _come in – _Kaz said- _good morning Kaz - - good morning Lex - - I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready - -perfect, I haven't eaten since before the performance, and I'm hungry- _they walked down to the dining room and Kaz sat in one of the two chairs that were unoccupied, wile Lexi went to the kitchen to get the breakfast – _Good morning Kaz, how was your sleep? – _Asked Tec – _good morning every one, it was ok I guess – _Said Kaz remembering his nightmare, then Lexi brought a big plate full of pancakes, and they started eating.

_So, tell us Kaz, who was that stupid jerk from the coliseum? – _Asked Duck putting a lot of maple syrup on his pancakes – _I met him in El Paso TX. A couple years ago, after a performance I made, he told me that he could get me better contracts and more money ´´I'll take you to the big leagues´´ he said, and at first it was ok, I mean he got me more contracts in many cities, I was doing better, you know? Better equipment, everything was going up, the only problem was that the cops were investigating me for some crimes that had been happening in the cities I went.-_

_- but why – _Asked Lexi – _I fitted their description: outsider, mysterious, always leaving town when the crime had been occurred, I was the perfect match, and if it wouldn't get any worse, my money began to disappear, so I started to investigate myself, after some coincidences between the murders and the disappeared money, I found out that the person behind this was Tony, I confronted him and we argued for a couple hours, then he leaved and I took my chance to call the police to clean up my name, by the time Tony returned the cops were waiting him, he started to yell at me, you know? He call me a traitor, I warned him not to show his face in front of me any more he swore revenge on me, and that's the last time I saw him, till yesterday._

The team was impressed, Ace wanted to ask him about last night but he decided that he would tell him in the right moment; - _Wow this is delicious!- _Said Kaz eating the pancakes Lexi made- you_ made this Lex? - - Ah yes - - well I go to say these are the best pancakes I had ever tried - - why thanks Kaz - _said Lexi a little shy – _well, thanks for the breakfast Lex – _said Ace- _but now is training time, lets get ready and I'll meet you in the training room guys. – _

The rest of the team went to their rooms to get changed, and get to the training room. When everybody was on the training room the training begun, first some target shooting, Lexi was the first, and she hit the targets perfectly with her brain blast, then, Duck who needed more shooting practice as he missed some targets, third Ace who was even better than Lexi, then Tec's turn_, _he throw some metal stuffs that were in the room, it was Slam turn, he didn't hit the targets, he destroyed them with his tornado arms, then, Rev, he hit the targets in record time, and last, Kaz, everybody was waiting to see what could he do.

he got in the room and then a few targets started to show up, and he throw his ice daggers and aim at the center of each target, Ace was impressed, the next exercise: team work, Tec pressed some buttons on the control panel and a virtual street appeared, and the whole team was inside this time. Then it started, a big explosion followed by screaming people, and this cyborg dude, who was shooting his proton cannon and destroying everything. – _Loonatics attack!-_Ace yield and the team went on action, Tec tried to control him but he got hit by a laser the cyborg shoot, then Duck tried to knock him out, but he just hurt his hand.

Rev tried to hit him as fast as he could but he didn't do any damage – _this is team work guys! Slam take this cyber dude down, Lex, find a weak point and use it, Kaz… Kaz! What are you doing?_ – Ace said as Kaz was running towards the cyborg with some sort of ice swords on his hands, and then he jumped and with a cool move cut the cyborg in half, - _that was easy- _Said Kaz looking at the team who were staring at him- _what was that? - _Ace asked- _I'm not sure but I think I beat this guy- - yeah, but this isn't called team work for nothing- - I apologize, but I've work alone my whole life, so - - well, we need to work on that later, for now the training is over- _Ace said, then they all go to their rooms to take a shower and started officially the day.

After a long shower with freezing cold water, Kaz went to his closet to take some clothes to put on: an old slipknot t-shirt a pair of ripped jeans and a black leather jacket, and when he finished putting his jeans on someone knocked at his door, (it had to be a really hard knocking cause the music was too loud) – _come in! - _said Kaz, it was Lexi, and when she saw him without a shirt she covered her eyes- _Kaz I… oh my… - - oh I'm sorry, let me put something on- _Kaz put his slipknot t-shirt on- _ok, you can look now- - wow, you are strong. Any ways, I came to see how you were doing, cause I felt bad abut the training today and…- - no worries, I just need more practice working in team that's all - - ok, well, I'm glad you're ok, - _then she noticed his old t-shirt- _are you gonna wear that? - - Yeah, this is the best clothes I have- - we need to make a trip to the mall, seriously! – _Then she leaved his room leaving him with a smile on his face.

After a few seconds Ace appeared in his room – _what's up dock? - - Hi Ace, come in please - -what are you gonna do today? – Well I was thinking on getting some stuffs to repair my bike - - sound great, mind if I help you? I really love your bike dock - -sure, why not? – Really? Thanks, oh, and remember those rules Zodavia told me to tell you? - -Yeah- - well, there is this rule about Lex, how do I say it? We are not allowed to date team mates, and like Lexi is the only girl in the team, well - - I understand, and don't worry about me, the last thing I wanna do is make some enemies, but I believe you're not telling me this cause of the rules - -what do you mean? - - well I have like a ´´six sense´´ that let me read people, and, well, I have seen how you look at her, and - - am I that obvious? - - not really, since the rest of the team doesn't know, but you have to do something cause she felts the same way about you, and if you don't do anything quick, well, - - she felts the same way about me? - - totally, I mean, she tries to hide it, but she can't control all her feelings - - well, I'm glad to hear that, and lets keep this to ourselves, we don't want to make this a big mess - - don't worry your secret is safe with me._

It was almost noon and the team mat in the conference room for the daily meeting with Zodavia- _greetings Loonatics- - hello Zodavia- _said Ace – _how are you feeling with your new team Kaz? - - I'm feeling just great, they have treated me very well - -_I am happy to hear that_- - uh, Zodavia? - - Yes Ace- - how it's going that search of yours, trying to find more people affected by the meteor? - -Well, I have sense the energy of the meteor, I still have to make sure if it is not a false alarm, I will give you updates as soon I get them, until then, Zodavia out- _and with that the team got exited – _yeah, we'll have more members, isn't that exiting?- - don't get exited yet Lex, boss lady said it could be a false alarm- - yeah-but-what-if-we-got-more-members-I'm-so-exited-bout-the-idea-of-having-more-friends-and-maybe-we-should-need-to-make-some-extra-rooms-just-in-case-there-are-more-man-I-cant-wait-to-meet-them-mmbpff-pffmbb- - yeah, yeah, Rev, we all are exited about the idea of having more friends- _said Tec closing Revs mouth with his hand.

-_Well I just hope we get more girls- _said Duck- _I mean, we are already full of dudes, this team needs girls- - for once you're right Duck- _said Lexi- _this team does need another girl, I want someone to talk with bout girls stuffs you know- - yeah well, it ain´t our choice, I mean, we can't decide if it's a chick or a dude- _Ace said making a point-

After that the team dismissed to do what they usually do, Lexi went to her room have some time on her own, and to think of the possibility of having a new girl friend, Tec went to make a jet pack wile Rev went to make an uniform for Kaz, which Kaz wasn't very exited abut, Duck was about to play a joke on Slam who was cleaning the dishes cause it was his turn even though every time Slam washed the dishes half of them ended up broken, Ace and Kaz took the bike to The repair garage of HQ to fix it.

The time flew by, it was almost three PM, Ace and Kaz were still working on the bike when the alarm sound, they were stealing the Acmetopolis First Bank- _What is it?- _asked Ace – _A bank robbery – _Said Tec- _Aright team lets jet!- _Said Ace – _uh Ace? - - yup? - - how do I…- - oh yeah, here you go- _said Tec giving Kaz his new jet pack – _thanks, how do I… - - the red button is the ignition, move left to go left and… - _after a quick lesson they were ready to go- _so, everything ok duck?- - yes, I'm sorry for that- - no problem, now were was I ? Ho yeah, Loonatics! Let's jet! - _And with that the team was on their way.

When they got to the bank, there were some police cars and cops aiming their guns at the thieves who were inside the bank with a few hostages- _what's up dock? - _Asked Ace to the police chief- _thanks the writer you got here, we have four suspects and seven hostages, we think one of them is injured- - don't worry chief, we got everything under control now- _Said Ace taking the control of the situation- _Kaz like this is your first official mission, lets show us what you have, - - aright, I just hope I don't mess up and end up killing everybody- _said Kaz to himself-_ok, watch this- _he stood up in front of the entrance, then he concentrate and with his dark glowing eyes, he place his right hand on the floor (kind of ratcicle from crash of the titans stile) and looking at the suspects, he froze them one by one, when he finished he got up – _ok, there you go, - - wow, I'm impressed! Dock- _Said Ace- _thanks I…- _Kaz almost felled to the ground- _are you ok?- - yes, yes, I'm ok, that attack wears me out every time I use it, I just need to rest for a couple minutes, that's all, - - ok, sit down, we'll do the rest- _

The rest of the team went to unfroze the thieves and to help the innocent people who were in the bank, a couple minutes later, Kaz joined the team to help them, after a couple more minutes, the team was done, and jet back to HQ- _aright team good job today, especially you Kaz, you did a great job to be your first mission- -thanks Ace, but I still feel that I need more training to do- - well, I think we can take the rest of the day off- _and with that the team dismissed and everybody went to do what they were doing before the mission, Kaz went to his room to relax, and recover the energy he used in the attack.

**Chapter Eight**

**Going Shopping**

It was morning, and the second day of Kaz as a new member of the Loonatics, the day started like the last one, training, but now Kaz did try to work in team, it was weird for him to have to follow the orders from Ace, and it was less fun if you asked him. Later that day, in Kaz´s room, Rev knocked on his door- _com in!- _Kaz said- _oh Hi Rev, can I help you?- - no-actually-I-just-came-to-give-you-your-new-uniform-I-made-yesterday- - a uniform?- _asked Kaz- _yes-it-is-a-uniform-like-the-rest-of-the-guys-used-it-is-black-and-it-has-a-gray-triangle-on-the-front-cause-I-thougth-you-liked-gray-color-are-you-ok-with-gray-or-do-you-want-me-to-cange-it?- -no, no, its ok, its just that I'm not into using uniforms, especially the tight ones- _said Kaz, he didn't like to use uniforms, he used one, back in the circus, he used to be the tight rope walker and he used a tight leotard that he hated cause it was very uncomfortable, and had ugly color combinations.

- _well, I guess I have to use it one way or another- _Kaz thought – _well, thanks for the uniform Rev- - your welcome-Kaz-don't-forgete-that-you-have-to-use-it-all-the-time-ok-see-ya-_then Rev disappeared leaving Kaz with his new uniform, Kaz didn't want to wear it but he did wear it just to get over it, he looked great on it, the uniform gave him a gray color to his fur even though he was a black fur wolf – _I don't look that bad- _he say to himself, then someone knocked on his door again- _com in, its open- _it was Lexi- _hey Kaz, I see you got a new uniform? – _She was on her typical good moth-_yeah, Rev just gave it to me a few moments ago, but I don't feel comfortable on it- - what do you mean? You look great on it- - yeah, well, thanks, but, I still prefer my normal clothes- - you mean those old and crappy clothes you have?- - what do you mean? They seem pretty good to me- - come on, lets go- - to were? - - to the mall of course, you really, really need a new wardrobe, and besides, I wanna go shopping._

A few minutes later, when Lexi convinced Kaz to go shopping, they arrived to the mall- _ok, let's go to Hugo's, he has the best clothes in the city- _when they arrived to Hugo's- _oh my!, what do we have here? Lexi Bunny, my favorite client, what can I do for you my dear? - _Hugo said in a soft voice, you could tell he was gay on the way he dressed- _and, who is your new friend? - - He is Kaz, he is the newest member of the team, and I want you to give him a new wardrobe, if you don't mind- - are you crazy? Of course I don't mind, besides, I think I just got the right clothes for you, follow me- - uh? Ok- _said Kaz a little nervous- _don't be nervous, Hugo is the best there is- _said Lexi following them, then, when they got to the man section Hugo started to pick up some jeans and some shirts- _ok handsome, go in there and try this- - ok – _said Kaz even more nervous, then he went to the fitting room to try the clothes Hugo gave him, after a few minutes and some tried clothes later- _well, it was kind of hard, but I think I've got the perfect style for you- _said Hugo with a couple bags full of jeans and shirts- _thank you Hugo- _said Lexi with even more bags full of clothes for her- _any time my dear, come back soon, and bring your handsome friend- -ha, ha, ok, see ya- _then they leaved the store- _that Hugo, is kind of weird, isn't he?- - yeah, he is funny, I like him, he's a good person- -yeah, he is- - how bout I invite you a pizza?- - mm… ok- _said Lexi feeling a little hungry cause they spent a lot of time at Hugo's, they got to the food part of the mall, and sat on a table, they were having such a great time, hearing Kaz's stories from when he was a daredevil, and Lexi's stories of her many adventures with the team-

_A__nd when I landed, the bike broke, and the next thing I saw was the ground hitting my face- - dam, but, didn't you break anything?- - nope, not a single scratch- - incredible; can I tell you something- - sure- - well, its Ace_'s _birthday next week, and I don't know what to give him, and I thought that you could help me choosing something for him- - sure, I'll be happy to help you, but why me?, I mean, the rest of the guys know Ace better than I do- - well, the thing is, that the rest of the guys always tell me to give him the same thing, and I wanted a different opinion- _Kaz looked at Lexi for a few seconds and then told her_- you know what? I don't know him too much, but I am sure of one thing: it doesn't matter what you give him, it will mean a lot to him jus cause its coming form you- _Lexi looked at Kaz trying to guess what he meant-

_What I mean is that you could buy him a new motorcycle cause he likes motorcycles, or you could give him a happy birthday card, and he would appreciated equally, just cause its coming from you- - so what you are trying to say is that…- - exactly what you are thinking, well, I've noticed how you look at him, and, well, I know that you are in love with him- - am I that obvious?-_ Kaz laughed when he heard the same question Ace did- _no, not really, well maybe just a little obvious- - can you keep it like a secret? I mean, I don't wanna the rest of the guys to know- - don't worry Lex; your secret is safe with me- -thanks- _said Lexi thinking in Ace- well, how bout we…-suddenly a woman screamed- _stop! Thieve! Somebody help me! -_ Immediately Kaz and Lexi went to see what was going on, then they saw a guy running towards them with some purses- _Kaz, froze the floor now- _said Lexi preparing to attack, Kaz did froze the floor, and the thieve slip, then Lexi hit the guy like in a football game- _dam it- _say the guy who was on the floor, then Kaz picked him up

He grabbed him until the security guard came and take him to the place where he kept the guys who steal in the mall- _good job Kaz, see? You can work in teams if you want it- - thanks, I guess you are right- _then the two heroes were surrounded by the people that was in there, they were curious in who was that wolf who was with Lexi- _ok, ok guys- _said Lexi trying to escape from the crowd- _who is him? - _Someone asked- _ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce you to Kaz Wolf, the new Loonatic- _then the started to take pictures with their cell phones- _ok, lets go-_ somehow they managed to escape from the people, when they arrived to HQ, Ace was waiting for them in the living room-_oh, hi Ace- _said Lexi-_hi Lex, Kaz- _said Ace a lilted jealous-_ hi Ace, - - I'll go to my room to try my new clothes- _Said Lexi nervous for her feelings with Ace, and that made Ace to suspect- _Kaz, can I talk to you for a second?- - sure- - remember that talk we had in your room? - - Yes I remember- - I'm not mad or anything, but, what the hell dude? - - What? - - I thought that you new that I love her- - course I do, we went to buy some stuffs, that's all. And don't worry, the last thing I wanna do is to stand in the middle of you two, I'm sorry for making you mad- - don't worry dock, its just that I'm feeling weird bout this situation, you know- - I know, love is a mystery, but, lets forget about love for a little, and get working on the bike- - good idea- _the two heroes went to repair the bike again.

**Chapter Nine**

**Secret Mission**

It was four days till Ace's birthday, and Kaz had the perfect gift for him- _hey Tec- - hi Kaz- - so, what are you doing? - - I'm just making Ace's gift- - really? And, what is it?- - its just a… wait a minute, did Ace send you?- - _ _what? Course not- - right, tell Ace that he will see his gift till his birthday- - ok- _Kaz went with Ace to tell him that it was a failed mission, Ace have been doing this for a few years now, he wanted to know what kind of gifts he was getting- _that's too bad- - well, if the mission is failed, then I'm out- _Kaz said leaving Ace who was planning on how to fin out what was Lexi´s gift, Kaz went to Duck's room- _Duck?- _asked Kaz as he was knocking Duck's door- _can't a guy take his beauty sleep any more?- _Said Duck opening the door- _oh, its you, what do you want?- - I just wanna now if you could help me with Ace's gift?- - and for that you dare to wake me up in the middle of my beauty sleep?- - I guess?- - go to bother someone else- _said Duck closing his door in Kaz´s face- _ok, I'll take that as a no then- _then he went to Revs´ - _hey Rev,- - oh-hi-Kaz-come-in-please-what-is-the-purpose-of-your-visit?- - I was wondering if you could help me with Ace's gift- - sure-I'll-be-happy-to-help-you-with-Ace's-gift- - really, thanks- - no-problem-but-can-I-know-what-Ace's-gift-is-cause-I-need-to-know-what-is-his-gift-soI-can-help-you-with-it- - well, can you keep a secret?- - sure-I-can- - well, the ting is, I am planning a secret mission to unite Ace and Lex, what do you say?- - I-say-that's-a-great-gift-for-Ace-I'm-in-but-how-do-you-spect-to-make-it-happen?- - I don't know, I guess we have to improvise a little._

Meanwhile, in Lexi´s room, she was figuring out what kind of gift would be very special for Ace, when the alarm sounded, she immediately went to Tec's lab where half of the team were already- _what is it Tec? - _Ace asked as the rest of the team showed up- is_ Massive, he is destroying the metro building- - ok Loonatics, lets jet- _the team flew towards metro building, one of the tallest buildings in the city, when they arrived to the building they saw Massive throwing cars, and whatever he found to the building- _Massive? What kind of name is that for a villain? - _Kaz asked- _don't underestimate him, he is more dangerous than he look- _Tec said-


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: I do not own the loonatics, but Kaz Wolf, some new villains and upcoming characters are 100% mine**

**sorry if its short but I haven`t worked on it for a long time (vacations and a few parties yeah!)  
><strong>

**please coment **

- _don't underestimate him, he is more dangerous than he look- _Tec said- _vandalism? You've sunk three levels in the bad guys evilometer-_Ace said sarcastically, then Massive look at them, he wasn't… how do I say it? He wasn't himself; he had been controlled by someone, his eyes where blank- _good, they are here, just like I've planned- _a mysterious voice said- _now, have fun with them, don't kill them- _then Massive try to attack them, he throw a car at them, but the team dodged the attack and prepare to attack- _is that all you got? _

_– _Duck asked, and then he was hit by a metal object that the controlled villain threw at him, sending him to some metal trashcans- _whoa!- _said Duck as he was hit- then Slam try to grab him but Massive dodge it and hit Slam with a piece of the building, Tec used his magnetic powers to control a big piece of metal and role it over Massive's body, but he was stronger than that piece of metal.

When he get out of the metal trap, Lexi and Ace shoot him whit their powers making him to step back, then Kaz used that distraction and jumped over him and froze him- _what's wrong with humongous here?- _Kaz asked sitting on top of the villain flavored popsicle- _well, I guess that is all- _Said Lexi- _what are you're doing? Get them! - _The mysterious voice commanded, then the ice began to break and with an explosion of ice Massive was free again- _what the…? - _said Kaz before he was sent to the other side of the street.

Crashing inside a building, Kaz try to get up but a big piece of the wall that was above him kept him there, meanwhile, outside that building, the rest of the team was trying to find a way to stop massive- _let's see, hmm, I want you to get the girl now- _the mysterious voice said- _as you wish, master- _respond massive- _who you're talking to_ _dock? -_ asked Ace confused, then massive tried to go for his target, but Lexi make it hard for him.

Ace shoot his laser vision to massive but it didn't do too much, Kaz, finally free from the piece of wall, tried to knocked him out with a air kick but massive took Kaz`s foot and threw him to the same building again, Slam capture the villain inside his tornadoes, then Tec tried to capture him with the jelly cube they use to capture the super villains but it didn't work, massive managed to escape and then he threw a car towards Tec, hitting him and knocking him out.

Duck quaked on top of him and threw his fire balls at him from the top, hitting him and making him to fall, Duck, Ace, Lexi, Slam, Rev, and Kaz went to see if massive was out of fight, what was their surprise that massive shoot them with a laser gun that the mysterious voice dude gave him, sending all of them in the air, then he went to take Lexi as his master has told him, then he took her and somehow disappeared.

- _Lexi! – _Yield Ace – _don't underestimate him you told me – _said Kaz sarcastically – _how are we gonna get her_? - - _I don't know Kaz, but I wont rest until she's safe – _said Ace – _team, lets spread in pairs and find her, Rev, wake Tec and go to south, Slam and duck you'll look for her at east, Kaz, you and I will search north- _and in no time the team went in pairs to seek for Lexi, Ace and Kaz went to the hiding place that massive used, but they didn't found any clue, the same luck with the rest of the team.

When Lexi woke up she was in some sort of metal table where they use to make operations, she noticed that she was in some kind of lab- _good morning my dear – _said the mysterious voice – _what, who are you? What do you want? - - those are too many questions my dear, and you will get the answers, but now, lets wait for your friends to come for you - - you wont get away with this, the rest of the team will get you and you… - - ha, ha, ha, you do talk much my dear, don't waste your voice, I need you perfect, for my plans,_

_Now its time for you to rest – _said the mysterious man, that now he wasn't that mysterious cause Lexi saw him, he looked like he was in his late 40s, he had a weird skin that Lexi couldn't see very well but she noticed that it was kind of dry, he used a hat like in the old west, but not the cowboy kind, he use those sheriffs hat, he also used a black leather coat, he looked intimidating.

**hope you liked it I will work harder on it cause it will get better**

**I also have a story that is about Kaz and other OC it is in spanish cause im mexican but if you would like to give it a try let me now  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Ten**

**Rescue**

A couple hours have been passed since Lexi was kidnapped and Ace was very worried about her, Kaz tried to calm him down- _dude, you need to cheel, I'm pretty sure she's fine - - I know, I know, its just that I…- _he was interrupted by Tec, who was communicating by the intercom. – _Ace, I've located Lexi, she is in a subterranean construction four miles from were you are - - great, tell Duck and Slam to go there, we'll get there in no time-_

At the time Ace and Kaz got to the place, Duck and Slam arrived – _ok team, let's go get her – _said Ace – _easy there, we don't even know how many people are in there- _Duck said – _duck is right Ace, lets first… - _suddenly they were interrupted by an object that almost hit them – _what the?- _- _we meet again Kaz - - Helena? _(I change her name for many reasons) _– _Said Kaz surprised – _wait, is tat the scorpion girl how melted your bike? - _Asked Ace –_do you know another scorpion girl? - _Answered Kaz sarcastically –

_Wait, who's that girl? – _Asked Duck – _long story - - gaddahaddapreetygirl – _said Slam – _seriously? - _Kaz said – _enough talking, where is Lexi? – _Asked Ace furious- _your girlfriend is with Vic, if you want her, you will have to defeat me - - I think I can do that - - no, Ace, you go and rescue Lexi, I will deal with her - - ok, I'll call Tec and Rev to come to help us, - - aright, Slam, stay with me, I'll need your help – _Kaz said – _well Duck, lets go get Lexi – _and with that the team split up, leaving Kaz and Slam with Helena.

_-I've should known_ _you were behind all this - - what a cliché, I guess now I have to say that you wont stop me, and you said, you wont get away with this, and blah, blah, blah, - _said Helena sarcastically – _how bout les talk and more action? - - now you're talking – _and with that, Helena jumped off and tried to hit the two heroes with her tail, but Kaz and Slam dodge the hit and Slam threw her a tornado that threw her to the wall, - _nice hit Slam! – _said Kaz, then Helena, threw acid from her tail, almost hitting Kaz, but Slam had put a piece of metal in the way, Kaz threw ice daggers at her, hitting her in her left arm. 

_- aah! Dam you, stupid pet! - - how did you called me? - - are you __deaf? Or you're just a stupid puppy? - - that's it, you're dead girl, - _and with that, Kaz sprinted towards her and attacked her with fury cause he hated to be called puppy, pet, etc. they fought for a few minute until Kaz got distracted and Helena hit him, making him to fell to the ground a few meters from where Helena was, she took the chance and threw acid at him, but before he was hit by the acid, a red flash took him out, it was Rev, and Tec who shoot Helena with a magnetic gun he had – _sorry we're late, but Rev got lost – _said Tec - _thanks the writer you got here – _said Kaz as he was getting up – _where's Ace, and Duck? - - they went to get Lexi; we need to hurry, if we want to get there in time-_

_Don't worry, Kaz, you and I will backup them, Rev, you and Slam take care of this scorpion girl here, - _meanwhile, inside the ´´warehouse ´´ Ace and Duck were fighting with massive, who was still under Vic's mind control, Duck, was distracting him while Ace tried to knocked him out – _ha, ha, miss me, too close, are you even trying? Too slow, over here – _said Duck as he was quaking in and out – _whoa! That was a close one, - - that's it Duck, keep distracting him - - you better hurry up, he almost caught me – _

then Ace found the perfect shot and shoot him with his laser vision, knocking him out almost immediately, almost at the same time, the rest of the team arrived – _oh, I'm glad you got here, now lets go rescue Lexi – _said ace, when they got to the place Vic was keeping Lexi, they saw her laying on a hospital bed ( I have no idea how are they called) she was half sleep for the anesthesia Vic had gave her, Ace ran towards her and try to wake her up – _Lexi, Lexi, its me, Ace, don't worry, we'll get you out of here in no time - - Ace? Is… is that… you? – _Said Lexi who was trying to come back on her senses – _yes, don't worry you're safe now - - I wouldn't say that, my big eared friend – _said Vic who was walking towards where the team was.

It was Vic, an anthro Cobra, with a bad temper, when he saw Kaz on the news being introduced as the newest Loonatic, he had come with a plan to get rid of Kaz for good, he controlled massive´s mind, thinking that this big guy may destroy him, but his plan changed as he saw the Loonatics in action, now he wanted to destroy them all, especially Kaz, - _didn't I get rid of you? – _Said Kaz – _do you know this snake dude? – _Asked Duck surprised – _long story, tell you later - -you all fall to my trap and there's no escape from it - - trap? Mind control? Kidnapping? Your heading for the big leagues aren't you? – _

_- You haven't changed a bit, you're the same old sarcastic idiot I remember - - yeah, well, you're the same old stupid dirt worm I remember - - Kaz? I don't want to interrupt your game but, we need to take Lexi to HQ ASAP, she had been poisoned, and if she isn't stabilized soon, she could die – _said Tec as he was checking her – _ok, take her out, I will stay and stop him - - I'll stay with you – _Said Ace – _I got some undone business to take care of - - you two aint no match for me - - you know what? Why don't you shut your f%$&ing mouth and start fighting - - as you wish - -bring it on – _

Tec and the rest leaved the room to go to HQ to de-intoxicate Lexi, leaving Ace and Kaz with Vic, who had hit Kaz with his tale, while Ace hit Vic with his laser vision, the Kaz got up, and also hit Vic with his ice daggers, Vic then shoot them his poisoned needles he threw from his mouth – _Ace! Watch out! – _said Kaz warning him bout the needles – _watch for those thing – _Kaz said – _the green needles feel like marijuana, the yellow ones will make you faint, the orange ones will send you to a coma, but the red ones will kill you - - thanks for the warning dock – _

Ace tried to hit Vic's mouth so he couldn't throw his poison needles, but before one of his shots hit him, Vic hit Kaz with the green needles, making him to feel sick for a few minutes – _Kaz! Are you ok? – _Asked Ace – _don't… don't…don't worry bout -me, I'll... Be fine – _Kaz fell to the floor trying to take a step, leaving Ace and Vic alone, they started fighting with some cool ninja moves from Ace, but that didn't help much, cause Vic hit Ace with his tale sending him where Kaz was trying to get up – _Kaz, I need your help, I cant beat him - - sorry, I… I can't help you right… now – _

_- there must be a way to make you fell better - - there is one thing, but we wont like it, specially me - -what is it? - - we need to bring ``salvaje`` - - salvaje? – _Asked Ace – _my ``evil`` me, I call him salvaje, it means wild in Spanish, remember that night in the coliseum? Well, when salvaje attacked I could see everything he was doing, but I could not fell a thing, what I want to say is that… - - salvaje is other person that can beat the crap out of ``dry skin`` - - exactly - - how do I call him? - - you need to make me mad, call me names like puppy and so, I hate when people call me names - - this is the time when I miss Duck-_

_- But I must warn you, when salvaje gets here, get as far as you can from him - - got it, are you ready? - - No - - ok then stupid little puddle, you son of a bitch - - ok, stay with the naming - - look at you, you little puppy – _and so, Ace kept calling him names, until salvaje showed up with a loud growling, then Ace went to hide, taking Kaz`s warning, then, salvaje met with Vic and started fighting, now with the advantage for the good guys, sort of. Vic threw him poisoned needles, but salvaje seemed to be immune to them, then salvaje shoot him with plasma that came from his mouth, Ace, watching this, thought that that was cool, and wondered if Kaz had that too.

Salvaje had injured Vic real bad, and it seemed that he had won, but Vic jumped from behind salvaje and bitted him in the neck escaping after that, leaving an angry salvaje who was destroying everything around him, Ace leaved his hiding place to try to stop him, remembering how he stopped him the last time, he managed to get behind him, and shoot his laser vision to the back of his head, knocking him out – _wha… what happened? – _Asked Kaz as Ace was helping him to get up – _you did it, you beat him - - I didn't, salvaje did, and you beat salvaje, which I think was even harder - - not at all, now, let's go back to HQ to check on Lexi – _

They jetted back to HQ as fast as they could; when they arrived to Tec's lab they saw Lexi having convulsions, and Tec trying to stabilize her – _what's going on? – _asked Ace as he enter the room – _the venom has turned into mucosal-like substance and is collapsing her organs, we need to take it out before it gets to her heart - - but how are we going to do that? – _Asked Ace - we_ need to stop it some how - - maybe I can help – _said Kaz, who had an idea.

- _What do you have in mind?- _asked Tec – _I think that if I find the poison and froze it, then you may get it out - - are you sure bout this? – _Asked Ace not convinced for the plan – _no, but is the best idea we have – _said a serious Tec – _it may work_ - _- I really, really don't wanna do this – _said Kaz as he was getting close to Lexi – _ok Kaz, the venom is blocking her veins, so we might detect it easy - - look Tec!, there it is – _said Kaz pointing to a little ball moving through her stomach.

Kaz froze the area right away, hoping to froze the poison too, they waited to see if it moved, when they were sure the poison was frozen, Tec made an incision through the area, it didn't bleed for that the blood was frozen too, Tec moved as fast as he could to find the vein; Ace was trying not to look, he was brushing Lexis's hair and whispering to her – _come on Lex, you can do it, don't give up, we need you, I need you, you need to fight, I know you can - _- _I got it – _said Tec – _now I just need to carefully take it out and, here it is –_said Tec as he was taking the poison out.

Ace felt good for hearing that, he saw when Tec and Kaz took out the poison and placed it on a plate, then, Tec close the incision, but he didn't use a needle, he close it with his healing powers, cause the needle would leave a ugly scar on her beautiful body, he thought, its all over, the team thought, Slam, Duck and Rev where watching outside the room, wondering what was going on inside there, the beatings on the machine that checked the pulse were going back to normal now, but she was still unconscious.

- _its over – _said Tec – _but I want to keep her here for the night for observation - - I'll stay with her – _said Ace – _fine, if something happens, call me immediately - - I will; thanks Kaz, you did it - - no, she did it, she fought for her life, you know? Maybe she wanted to see you one more time, - _said Kaz breaking the tension that was on the air.

when Kaz left the room, Ace put a chair on the side of the hospital bed, and looked at her for a few minutes in silence, just thinking, on many tings like, ``that was a close one`` and so, he just looked at her sleeping, he felt more in love with every breath she took, a few moments later he started talking to he, he didn't even mind if she was listening or not, he was talking about random things

He talked about the motorcycle he and Kaz were repairing and that when they finished repairing it, he will steal it and take her to a ride across the city, and he also talked about Rev joining in a race for charity. Time flew by, it was almost six in the morning, and Ace had felt asleep, then, Lexi woke up and the first thing she saw, was a sleeping Ace next to her, she smiled and lay her hand on his head, waking him up immediately.

- _Morning - - morning - - its good to see you awake again – _said Ace – _its good to be awake – _said Lexi with a weak voice, as she was still weak – _Ace, I'm sorry for… - - shh, don't waste energy, there's nothing to apologize for, I'm just glad you are fine, you know, when I saw you unconscious on that secret lab, I… I thought I lost you, and I realized that without you, there was nothing for me to keep fighting for; if you died I would've died also, because my life wouldn't be… - _then Lexi reached his lips and kissed him

They kissed or a few seconds, it was a short kiss, but it had allot of feelings, she interrupted him with that kiss cause she saw him having a little trouble with what he was saying, then they stop kissing and- _I love you too – _said Lexi knowing what Ace wanted to say, then Ace and Lexi stay there, in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the time together, Ace put an arm around her neck, and she laid her head on his chest, the scene was sweet, until Kaz along with the rest of the team showed up, Kaz opened the door and saw the two lovers kissing – _oh, I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't see anything ok?, keep doing your thing, just ignore me – _the two bunnies were laughing at Kaz's reaction as he closed the door again.

When he got out of the room he saw Rev – _hey-Kaz-what-did-you-saw-inse-there-cause-you-look-a-little-nervous-is-Lexi-ok? - - well, Rev my friend, lets just say it is a mission acomplished _


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: sorry it took so long but my internet browser sucks **

**here is my newest chapter hope ypu like it  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

**Going Wild (part one)**

``_you're weak, I will control your body`` _salvaje said

``_you have to kill me first``_ said Kaz laying down weak for a strong fight

``_my pleasure``_ salvaje said, the he sprinted towards Kaz

Kaz woke up violently just before salvaje reached him.

_NO!… ``just another nightmare``_

It was Ace's birthday, and the team had prepared a big party for him, in the training Duck and Kaz buried Ace's face on a small cake without any warning, screaming ``_happy birthday dude_`` Ace just clean some of the wiped cream and smiled, then he looked at Lexi, his girlfriend for 3 days now, and gave her a kiss just to cover her with some wiped cream also.

_``Ace! Stop it! No! Don't you dare to``…_

Said Lexi who was trying to escape from Ace

_``Come here, I just wanna tell you something`` _

Ace was pursuing her with wiped cream on his hand ready to throw it at her

``_keep playing, after all, you're gonna clean this mess any ways``_

Said Tec watching them running for the whole training room

It was a nice scene, everybody having fun, even Kaz, who was still thinking about his constant nightmares. After the training the team went to take a shower and then they met again in the dining room to have breakfast, they were finishing eating when Zodavia appeared in the hologram communicator, they gather to the conference room.

``_greeting Loonatics``_

Said Zodavia, appearing in the holocom

``_good morning Zodavia``_

Said Tec as he was sitting on the chair

``_I presume that I am not here to give you any missions today_ (a woohoo could be heard coming from Duck)_, I am here for two reasons, one is to say happy birthday to you Ace``_

Said Zodavia looking at Ace

``_thanks boss lady``_

Answered Ace with a big smile

``_you're welcome, I will send your birthday present right away, and reason number two: I have found two signals of the meteor radiation``_

Zodavia looked at Ace's smile getting bigger after she told him bout his present

``_that's fantastic, where are they? Who are they? Are we going for them? ``_

Said an exited Lexi

``_I will answer all those questions as soon I got the answers, for now I only have located them in Europe, I still need to search more. For now, enjoy your day off and happy birthday again Ace``_

Zodavia tried not to laugh at Ace's look of a child with a giant smile

``_thanks again boss lady``_

Said Ace

``_Zodavia out``_

``_did I hear right? Did she say there were two more?``_

Lexi was exited for the possibilities of having more friends

``_you did sweetie`` - _hugging her –_ ``and the best part is that we are going to Europe! ``_

Said Ace apparently more exited for going to Europe than for the possibilities of finding more friends

The team was exited for the good news Zodavia had told them, soon after that, they started to prepare for the party, Lexi was baking a big birthday cake for Ace wile Duck was trying to keep Slam away from the kitchen, Kaz and Rev were putting the decorations and Tec was trying to keep Ace away from everybody, they were in the mall killing the time, after a couple ours the party was ready, it was only missing the birthday guy

**Party time!**

Tec and Ace had arrived to HQ just in time, when they went to the living room everybody yield ``happy birthday`` Ace couldn't help himself and a huge smile appeared on his face when Lexi received him with a kiss followed by a whispering saying ``happy birthday baby`` on the middle of the room was a big table full of food, in the center of the table, was a 1 meter long ice statue of Ace provided by Kaz

It was presents time and Ace was as exited as a kid on a toy store, first Tec

``_here is my present, a radio controlled replica of the black hawk, with a length of control of 2 miles, and in the remote there's a camera that will allow you to see every place the black hawk goes``_

Said Tec giving Ace a helicopter that was as big as Lexi's birthday cake

``_thank you so much Tec, I've always wanted this``_

Ace said with wide eyes looking at his new black hawk

``_yea, that's a pretty toy, but my present sure will make your helicopter look like a pathetic useless thing, here you go Ace hope you like it``_

Said Duck giving him a small flat box

``_uh, thanks Duck, I guess`` _

It was the videogame Duck had hidden from Ace a few months ago

``_gaaaaddaaahhaappybirthay``_

Said Slam giving him the control for the PS3 console that Slam had broke, he managed to repair it somehow

``_how did you know? ``_

Said Ace sarcastically

``_here-you-go-Ace-happy-birthday-hope-you-like-it-cause-I-had-to-go-to-a-million-stores-trying-to-find-it-but-the-only-store-that-had-it-was-on-the-other-side-of-the-city``_

Rev said

``Wow, _thanks Rev I really liked it`` _

It was an old DVD of the concert of Queen at Wembley stadium knowing Ace liked Queens's songs

``_I don't know you very well as the rest of the team, so my present is for you an Lexi, I though about it after you two started dating, my present will be two tickets for a week cruise on the Caribbean sea on board of the Neptune``_

Said Kaz giving him the envelope with the tickets inside

``_wow, thanks Kaz``_

Said Ace unexpected

``_no need to thanks``_

Said Kaz

``_and, here is my present Ace``_

_-_It was a heart necklace with a picture of Ace on one side, and a picture of Lexi on the other side

``_you shouldn't have, your company is the best gift for me`` _

And then he kissed her

``_I love you Ace``_

``_I love you too Lexi`` _

Aww, _that makes me feel happy, how does it make you feel Kaz?_

Tec asked Kaz who was standing next to him

``_lonely``_

Said Kaz kind of sad and sarcastically

The party was getting better, everybody was having fun, but suddenly Kaz started to feel bad, he dropped his soda and bend like if he was in pain

``_Kaz! Are you ok? ``_

Asked Tec reaching him

Kaz didn't answer, he couldn't talk

_Haaaaaaaaaaagghh! _

Kaz screamed of pain, getting the attention of his teammates

_``d… don't…. let… him… him… out…``_

And then he fainted

Immediately Tec took him to his lab, and put him on the same bed where Lexi almost died, his vital sings were going crazy, Tec tried to stabilized him; Ace was trying to grab Kaz to make him stop moving, and then he remembered what he said ``don't let him out`` at first he was confused, but then he remembered Salvaje

``_Tec! We have to… ``_

Said Acebutan explosion sent them to the other side of the lab, when Tec got up he saw something that freaked him out, two Kaz's, one on each side of the lab, laying down, unconscious.

**A.N.: this is getting better and better**

flash news:there was a shooting during a soccer game in mexico for more info visit my profile


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: sorry it took so long, but here is my longest chapter yet, hope you like it I don't know if I said this before, but I don't own the Loonatics, wish I did, but you cant have everything in life can you? Anyways enjoy, and please comment **

**Chapter Twelve **

**Going Wild (part two)**

Tec had took Kaz and Kaz 2 to a new hospital bed, there was Kaz, dressed in the Loonatics uniform, and then there was the other Kaz, it looked like Kaz, but only more wild, it had a rougher look, more like a werewolf; Ace recognized him immediately, he was salvaje

_``Tec, we need to get rid of him, he is extremely dangerous``_

Said Ace warning Tec bout salvaje

_``what are you talking about? Do you know him? ``_

Said Tec

_``of course I know him, he almost…``_

Ace couldn't finish his sentences because Tec interrupted him

_``he is waking up! ``_

Salvaje was waking up, he opened his eyes, and as soon as he realized he was free, he attacked everyone who was in front of him trying to escape, but the Loonatics react immediately, they tried to stop him, but he was strong and he managed to escape, jumping from the window, it was a 20 stores high fall, but salvaje didn't suffer a single scratch Rev, Duck and Slam went after him, at the same time the original Kaz woke up violently

_``nooo! `` _

Said Kaz waking up

_``Kaz, are you ok? ``_

Asked Tec

_``uuh… wha… what happened? ``_

Asked Kaz weak

_`` You tell us buddy, your other you almost destroyed HQ``_

Said Lexi

``_my what? ``_

Asked Kaz confused

_``salvaje, he, somehow, escape from your mind``_

Said Ace with a serious tone

_``salvaje? He escaped? How did that happened? ``_

Asked Kaz even more confused

_``I don't know, you were drinking soda at the party, and then you fainted``_

Said Tec

_``I… I… I have to stop him, he is very dangerous``_

Said Kaz trying to get up

_``Not in my watch, you are weak, you need to rest``_

Said Lexi

It had been two hours after salvaje escaped, and the team had call off the search for today, since they had no clue where salvaje could be, Duck and the rest of the team returned to HQ, meanwhile, Tec was interrogating Kaz to have more info bout salvaje

``_why didn't you tell us bout your other self? We could help``_

Said Tec

``_I don't know, I guess I was afraid that you would put me in some kind of lab to experiment on me``_

Said Kaz who was now sitting on the bed

``_why would you think that? ``_

Said Lexi

_``cause every person I talked bout my problem tried to send me to an asylum where they would experiment on me``_

Said Kaz

``_that's sad dock, but you don't have to fear no more, you can trust us, we are a team, we protect each other``_

Said Ace

_``thanks Ace``_

Said Kaz

At the same time Duck, Slam and Rev arrived

``_can anybody tell me what the hell did just happen? ``_

Asked Duck

``_Kaz's evil self escaped from his mind, and now he's missing`` _

Said Ace

_``A wolf, turning into a werewolf? Now I have seen everything``_

Said duck

_``we need to stop him now, he is very dangerous, he ain't have control, he will destroy everything that comes in front of him``_

Said Kaz gaining a little energy

``_Tec and I will go to find him, Duck, Rev and Slam stay here in case he comes back_``

Said Ace

_``I'll go with you``_

Said Lexi

_``no, its too dangerous, I've seen him in action, and I can't let anything happen to you, stay here, take care of Kaz``_

Said Ace maybe being a little overprotecting with his girlfriend

``_I don't care, I want to go with you``_

Said Lexi

_``Ace's right Lex, salvaje is very dangerous, and now even more that he has his own body, if you go, he'll probably kill you``_

Said Kaz

_``fine, I'll stay, but promise you'll be fine Ace, if salvaje is as dangerous as you said, I wont be calm knowing that you are fighting with him``_

Said Lexi taking Aces hand

``_don't worry, if I die, you'll be the new leader of the team``_

Said Ace trying to calm Lexi by joking as always

_``don't say that, promise me you'll be fine cause…`` _

Said Lexi with an angry tone on her voice, but Ace interrupted her with a sweet long kiss

``_I'll promise, I love you Lex, and I won't let anything happen to me, cause I want to see you again when this is over``_

Whispered Ace to Lexi's hear

_``I love you too Ace, and I want you to come in one piece so we can go to dinner after you take care of salvaje ok?_

Said Lexi

``_ok, I'll take you to the fanciest restaurant in town, I promise``_

Said Ace, and with that, Ace and Tec went on the search for salvaje

``_I have to go, he is extremely dangerous``_

Said Kaz getting up from the bed

_``sorry, but you can't go out like that, you need to rest``_

Said Lexi pushing him back to the bed

Meanwhile, at downtown, Ace and Tec were looking for sings of salvaje; they were at the Acmetropolis plaza when suddenly some screaming got their attention, it was salvaje, who had jumped on a woman's car who almost hit him

``_there he is! ``_

Said Ace

Immediately Ace and Tec attacked salvaje, but salvaje dodge the attack and punched Tec sending him to a fountain in the middle of the plaza; Ace shot his laser vision trying to knock salvaje out, but it only made salvaje to fall to the ground, salvaje threw a whole car at Ace, who cut the car in half with his laser vision, Ace, distracted by the car, didn't see salvaje who tackled him, making Ace to almost loose conscience, when salvaje was about to hit Ace, a flying statue hit him and bend around him, Tec, after trapping salvaje, went to check on Ace, who was laying on the ground

_``Ace, Ace! Are you ok? ``_

Said Tec

``_uh… don't take me out coach, we still can make the touch down``_

Said Ace digressing for the impact

``_can you join us chief? ``_

Said Tec

``_this dude is a pain in my cotton tail, call the rest of the team``_

Said Ace getting up

_``on it chief``_

Said Tec

Meanwhile back at HQ, Lexi was checking Kaz's signs; Duck and the rest of the team were resting when Tec call interrupted them

``_Rev, we need back up as soon as possible! ``_

Said Tec by the intercom, he sounded desperate

``_don't-worry-Tec-we'll-get-there-before-you-can-say-Rev-is-the-coolest-one-of-the-team``_

Say Rev who immediately call the rest of the team

``_come on, I have to go``_

Said Kaz trying to leave the room

_``what are you doing? Go back to bed before you get hurt``_

Said Lexi

``_but I feel better, let me go, I have…``_

Kaz was interrupted by Rev who enter the room to told them that Ace and Tec needed help

_``guys-we-have-to-go-to-help-them``_

Said Rev disappearing immediately

``_Kaz, I want you to stay``_

Said Lexi who was leaving the room

``_I'll go with you``_

Said Kaz

``_if you follow me, you'll beg to return to this place``_

Said Lexi convincing Kaz to stay

``_ok, you convinced me``_

Said Kaz

Lexi and the rest of the Loonatics were on their way to help Tec and Ace who were having a hard time with salvaje; by the time they got there, the plaza looked like a war zone, burning cars everywhere, buildings with holes on their walls, and sadly, some lifeless innocent people lying on the streets

``_ho my! What happened here? ``_

Said Lexi astonished

A big explosion answered her question; she saw Ace and Tec jumping out of the explosion, they looked like if they were on a big fight (which they were) Ace had blood coming from his left eyebrow

``_if that doesn't stop him, I don't know what can do it``_

Said Tec getting up

``_Ace! Are you ok? ``_

Asked Lexi worried

``_hi sweetie, yeah, I'm fine, I just...``_

Ace got interrupted by a piece of metal that hit him, sending him to a half destroyed water fountain

``_Ace! ``_

Yield Lexi

_``Duck, Slam attack this monster now, Rev, go check on Ace``_

Said Tec

Slam used his tornado twist to hit salvaje, succeeding at it, then, Duck shoot some fire eggs at him, which seemed to work, as salvaje came out of the attack bleeding from his right arm, but that seemed not to bother salvaje as he shoot plasma from his good arm, hitting Duck

``_ok, now, buddy, you pissed me of``_

Said Duck getting up

``_Lexi, brain blasted him``_

Said Duck

Lexi shoot salvaje making him to step back, Duck took his chance and threw fire eggs at salvaje, but salvaje somehow escaped from the attacks and shoot plasma at Duck who saying ``yikes'' quaked out before the plasma hit him; a few miles from there, more specific, HQ Kaz was following the fight by the mews on TV

``_now, let's go with our Asian reporter, Trisha Takanawa, on the helicopter with the latest report on what it seems to be a real war zone, Trisha``_

Said the anchor man

``_thank you Steve, we're on top of what once was the Acmetropolis plaza, now transformed into a real war zone; we can see the Loonatics fighting with who once was their newest member Kaz Wolf, it seems that Kaz had betray them for a unknown reason, and now they're having a tremendous fight, we can see that the Loonatics leader, Ace Bunny, is being checked by Tec, as Ace has serious injuries``_

Said the reporter from the helicopter

``_they can't stop him, I have to do something``_

Said Kaz shocked by what he saw on the news

Back at the fight, salvaje and Slam were having an epic fight, fist flew everywhere, Rev and Tec were trying to shoot salvaje with a proton laser cannon, but they couldn't shoot cause he moved too fast, and Slam was on their way, Duck and Lexi were with Ace, who was getting better now that Tec had heal most of his wounds; suddenly Slam fell defeated, ``now it was the perfect time to shoot those laser cannons as salvaje was standing still, Rev shoot first, but missed for nothing, but salvaje had disappeared, he was nowhere to be found, Rev looked around him and there were only his friends and teammates, ``did-I-pulverized-him? `` He thought, when suddenly salvaje jumped from behind him, and knocked him out. Tec hurried to shoot, but salvage kicked the cannon off his hand, and grabbed him by the neck suffocating him

``_Any last words? ``_

Salvaje said 

_``yeah… lo…look…behind…behind…you``_

Tec said barely breathing

When salvaje looked behind him, he saw Ace preparing to shoot his laser vision, salvaje tried to dodge it, but he reacted too late, Ace's laser vision hit him directly, sending him a few meters away releasing Tec, when salvaje tried to get up, Lexi brain blasted him making salvaje to fell again, Duck went to check on Slam as Tec was with Rev, both Slam and Rev unconscious; back in HQ, Kaz took a jet pack and jetted to were the fight was taking place; back at the fight, Ace and Lexi were immobilizing salvaje with their powers, but salvaje managed somehow to escape by a distraction, and shoot plasma at both bunnies sending them to were once was a statue in the middle of the park

Lexi moved from were she was, but she had a broken leg, making her to fall, salvaje saw his chance and went with Lexi, but Ace shoot at him trying to call his attention, thing he got, now salvaje was walking towards Ace, who had some broken ribs, and was bleeding from his mouth and left eyebrow

``_how sweet, you think you can stop me with that weak attack? ``_

Said salvaje grabbing Ace from the neck

``_no… this is… just a…distraction``_

Said Ace barely breathing

``_A distraction from what? ``_

Asked salvaje

``_from me``_

Said Kaz jumping from behind and hitting him in the head, but something happened with that hit, a big explosion of light send Kaz and salvaje to the ground

``_whoa! ``_

Yield Kaz as he was falling

``_Kaz! Are you ok? ``_

Said Lexi

``_man, that felt good``_

Said Kaz

``_what happened? ``_

Asked Duck

_`` I don't know``_

Said Kaz shrinking his shoulders

``_I think I have a theory``_

Said Tec

``_since salvaje is a part of your self, at the moment you touched him, you absorbed part of him``_

Explained Tec

``_so, you mean I can absorb him? ``_

Asked Kaz confused

_``in theory, yes, but as salvaje is pure energy, absorbing him all at once could be very dangerous, you may die``_

Said Tec 

_``I'll take the risk, if we want to beat him``_

Said Kaz 

_``but-Kaz-salvaje-his-very-strong-he-could-beat-you-in-a-second-how-are-you-planing-to-beat-him``_

Said Rev

``_well, I'll need Slam to distract him, then, I don't know``_

Said Kaz

``_hhaaaddaacountwithme`` _

Said Slam

``_thanks Slam, lets rock``_

Said Kaz

Then, Slam attacked salvaje with his tornado twist, making salvaje, who had a burn on his face for that punch Kaz had given, return the attack falling in the trap, when salvaje was totally distracted by Slam, Kaz jumped from behind him, and tried to grab him, but a energy explosion separated them again, salvaje started to shoot plasma at Kaz, trying to keep him away, but his attacks were weak as Kaz had absorbed most of his energy

Back at the news helicopter, the reporter Trisha Takanawa was reporting the event

``_Steve, what it seemed to be a fight between the Loonatics, and the former Loonatic, Kaz Wolf, now turned to be a fight between Kaz and a Kaz impostor, on what one was the peaceful Acmetropolis plaza, Ace and the rest of the Loonatics are planning some kind of maneuvers to help the real Kaz``_

Said Trisha on the helicopter

``_Trisha, can you get a better view of the fight? ``_

Said Steve, the news anchor

``_we'll try to over fly the scene. One second, Steve, we have lose visual contact with Kaz and the impostor, we'll try to locate them immediately, they were fighting near that build… take us away take us… aahh… ``_

Salvaje jumped to the helicopter escaping from Kaz, he jumped inside the helicopter and destroyed the control panel to distract Kaz and escape, but Kaz was determinate to capture salvaje, he didn't notice that the helicopter started to go down, but luckily Tec was near there, and he managed to put the helicopter on a safe area, meanwhile salvaje and Kaz were falling from a 50 ft height, Kaz reached salvaje

``_what are you doing? You'll kill us both``_

Said salvaje

``_that's the idea``_

Said Kaz

Kaz grabbed salvaje so hard, a big energy explosion finally send salvaje back to Kaz's mind, and Kaz to a 5 floors building collapsing it as the building was damaged by the fight, the Loonatics watched how the building collapsed with Kaz inside

**Ah, the suspense, I love suspense, what will happen with Kaz? Will he survive? Find the answers here on the next chapter coming soon, but coming sooner the next chapter of ``more than friends`` I don't know when yet, but it will be sooner than you think, also don't miss the preview of the Loonatics unleashed, the movie (ff) and a combination of the Loonatics and the Teen Titans here on E! Entr… I mean Fanfict more specific, the end of my next chapter of ``more than friends`` till then **

**And don't forget to comment **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: here is my first season chapter finale, its pretty sad, enjoy the ride**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**The Good Die Young**

The news reporter, now on top of a building, transmitted the event

``_oh, my… I can't believe what just happened, apparently Kaz just absorbed his double, and got smashed by that building that just collapsed, it all seems that this is finally over, now, the Loonatics are trying to locate Kaz, I just hope he isn't dead``_

Said Trisha with a worried tone

``_Kaz!``_

Yield Lexi as she was moving the rocks trying to find Kaz

``_you better be alive there dock``_

Said Ace throwing rocks, when suddenly Duck called everybody

``_guys, guys, I found him!``_

Said Duck

And there he was, unconscious, with blood all over his face, some broken bones, Duck tried to wake him up with no success

``_kgaz dfeadg?_ ``

Asked Slam sad

``_I-I-I… I'm afraid so Slam``_

Said Rev with some tears on his face

``_I told him, I told him that absorbing that amount of energy all at once would kill him``_

Said Tec

``_I aint dead yet``_

Said Kaz very weak

``_Kaz, you survived you son of a bitch``_

Said Ace with joy

``_you are one lucky bastard, and I'm glad you're alive``_

Said Lexi, now crying of happiness

``_yeah well, you'll be sad again soon``_

Said Kaz, still weak

``_don't say that, you'll be fine, we just have to take…``_

Ace was interrupted by Kaz

_``not this time, I can feel it, I'm just glad its over, Ace, you've been like the brother I never had``_

Kaz started to say good bye to his friends

_`` Lexi, my beautiful Lexi, please take care of Ace, he likes to get into trouble, and take care of yourself``_

Said Kaz

_``I will``_

Whispered Lexi as she couldn't speak louder cause she was crying

_``Duck, keep being you; Tec, the smarter mind this side of andromeda, and maybe the other side too; Rev, I'll never forget those great moments we had``_

_``yes-you-will-cause-you'll-be-dead-but-i-promise-you-I'll-never-forget-you-Kaz``_

Said Rev

_``Slam, I'm just glad I was on the same side with you; and it have been an honor to fight at your side guys, I love you all``_

Said Kaz with a peace look on his face, as he was closing his eyes

``_no, don't, don't die on me Kaz, Kaz!``_

Said Ace desperate

``_Tec, do something, heal him``_

Said ace

_``sorry Ace, but I can't, he's gone``_

Said Tec

``_Ace``_

Said Lexi hugging him for comfort

``_today, we have lost one true hero, who gave his life, to save a city he had adopted as his home, and the last we can do, is to say, thank you, thank you, Kaz Wolf, for giving your life, to save us`` _

Said Trisha, with a broken voice, as she saw the Loonatics in silence, next to Kaz`s body 

A couple days after, in the Acmetropolis cemetery, at the foot of a statue of the lost Loonatic, the Loonatics gathered along with hundreds of people, to say the last good bye to Kaz

``_even though he had been with us for almost a year, things will never be the same without him, he had saved us uncountable times, he was a confident, a good friend, a great hero, and he will never be a memory, thank you``_

Ace finished giving a speech on Kaz's grave

Time after, the Loonatics were preparing to take a trip, to find the two girls that had been affected by the meteor radiation

_``hurry up Slam, we leave in two minutes``_

Yield Duck putting his suit cases on the ship

``_we'll be gone for a few days, not for the rest of our lives, do you need to take all that stuff to the trip? ``_

Said Tec

``_duh, you never know when you'll be needing all of this``_

Answered Duck

``_I can't believe were finally meeting more friends``_

Exclaimed Lexi, then Ace hugged her

_And don't forget the best part sweetie; we are going to the beautiful England, the Big Ben, the London eye, Old Trafford, the Wembley stadium, I cant wait to be there, come on guys, lets go``_

Said Ace

´´_don't get to exited, this is no vacations, we are going to a mission, now, come on, lets go``_

Lexi reminded Ace, who was the last to get into the ship, but before closing the door, Ace gave one last look at the unfixed Harley, and remembered those moments he and Kaz spent trying to fix it

``_wish you were here``_

Ace whispered to himself before entering the ship

Then they all hop on the ship, and with Zodavias` signal, they leaved to their next adventure

**I know, I know, how I dare to kill Kaz, but hey, new characters are about to appear, and don't worry, this aint the last time we hear of Kaz, and that's all I'm gonna say about it, I don't wanna spoil the surprise, **

**Wait for the ``untitled`` sequel: ``****untitled 2: still untitled****`` coming soon; there were a bunch of names I had to decide from, like untitled 2: the revengizied, or untitled 2: untitled reloaded, or U2: back in action, but I decided for the underlined one, anyways, please comment**


End file.
